


更多刺激

by More_Excitement



Category: Dark Avengers-Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Knifeplay, M/M, sadism/masochism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Summary: disclaimer: 血腥暴力。Sadism！Daken/Masochism！Bullseye
Relationships: Daken/Bullseye





	更多刺激

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: 血腥暴力。Sadism！Daken/Masochism！Bullseye

他轻轻倚在冰冷坚硬的墙上。感受着雾蒙蒙的暗夜，将他自己关进颓废的角落。

药物的气味刺鼻。强烈的眩晕感令人窒息。 很难受——想晕车一样。沉闷。呼吸困难，他严重缺氧

Daken不知何时出现在他面前，精壮的手臂环住他的腰——这令他惊得目瞪口呆。下一秒。锋利的骨爪猛地伸出，在他脊背上留下一道长长的伤口。神经在一瞬间尖叫着疼痛，血腥弥漫开来。他感到惊恐，又难以抗拒地兴奋。

Bullseye能感觉到刀刃危险地贴上他的动脉。

Daken疯狂地吻他、咬他。残忍地撕咬他的喉咙，留下一片生锈血迹似的痕迹。恍惚间，Daken将Bullseye抱起，扔到床上。

“把一切交给我。而你，宠物，负责享受。”

Daken取出一副金属手铐，抑制住刺客的挣扎和一连串极富创造性的脏话。Daken微微皱眉，纤长的手指按下一个按钮。瞬间电流从手铐中释放出。Bullseye只觉得疼痛深入骨髓，每块肌肉都在疯狂地抽搐和战栗。回想起当年在哥伦比亚某黑帮头领特奥多尔那里经受的非人折磨，他几乎兴奋地呻吟出声。

“你很兴奋。我简直不敢想象你会怎样被特奥多尔及其手下粗暴地玩弄。你会像个妓女那样乞求他们，不是吗？”

Daken呼吸粗重起来，颤抖的指尖抚上刺客红肿的唇。爪子随即伸出来。或许是被强烈的欲望冲昏了头脑，Bullseye竟然舔上刀刃，它散发着寒光...危险，锋利。舌头被割破，滴下血液。沾在骨爪上，诡异的血梅一样。更多的血在滚烫的与金属刀刃快速摩擦中溢出。顺着Bullseye线条优美的雪白脖颈流下，血腥而妩媚。

Daken的眸子——野性的墨绿。在黑暗中明亮如熔岩。他想杀死他。毁了他。伤害他。他粗暴地撕开鹰眼制服，露出健美饱满的肌肉。这一切美好都属于他。他咬破自己的手指，摊开Bullseye的双腿，以适应他。

Daken的血起到润滑作用。腥甜又残忍。Daken舔了舔干燥的双唇，愉悦地寻找那个令刺客一次次崩溃尖叫的点。爪子猝不及防割过Bullseye雪白的大腿内侧。更多血溅到Daken蜜糖色皮肤上。

“嗯哼...Akihiro...别做前戏了...直接上。”

传来Bullseye不满的抱怨。他正在尽力不让自己听起来欲火焚身。

Bullseye咬紧牙关不让这些话从喉咙里溢出来:  
伤害我。给我打上你的烙印。让我成为你一个人的。

然后是蛮横的进入。Bullseye瞪圆了一双蓝眼睛，无声地尖叫着疼痛。血腥在口腔中弥漫。干涩紧致的下体死死绞紧花花公子。他顺从地将双腿环上Daken精壮的腰身，宛若一株藤蔓。

Bullseye叹息着愉悦，紧紧抱住他的情人，迎合Daken每一次火热的冲撞。鲜血在他们口腔中流动，宛若佳酿。爪子在皮肤上嘶嘶作响。伤口渗出血珠。Daken懂得拿捏分寸，但他的危险和不确定性令Bullseye兴奋又紧张。

Daken狠狠撞击他的甜蜜点，迫使他软成一滩水，向Daken露出他脆弱的脖颈。诱人的邀请。Daken自然不会拒绝。花花公子掐住他，迫使他窒息，在高潮时的一瞬间放手。

快感如浪潮般铺天盖地袭来。瞬间一切都美奂绝伦。无论熟悉不过的夜色还是颓废与疯狂。他像上瘾似的哭泣，祈求Daken给予他更多，直到湮没在熟悉的回忆中:自由。他渴求的自由。快感。他抛弃理智和灵魂去苦苦寻觅的快感。还有他从未品尝过的爱。

_END.


End file.
